Ace The Crimson Dragon Spirit: Origins
by Darkone78
Summary: The Origins of ace and his powers and my twist on what Tohka's past truly was when she was Human. Thoth is a Dragon god named after an Egyptian god and ace unknowingly makes a contract with him by slaying him in battle little does he know The first spirit is watching him.


**Ace the Crimson Dragon Spirit: Origins**

 _ **Chapter1: The rise of the Crimson dragon**_

Lying in a field of grain outside small country home I look up at the sky my best friend Mako Maye next to me. I looked over at her seeing her beautiful smile and purple eyes as she pointed out a cloud that looked like a sword. I looked at it and it seemed to have a strange glow about it.

"strange I swear it's like it's glowing," I said to Mako who squinted her eyes and nodded in agreement. I decided to get up and I helped Mako up. She wore a lovely pink top with jean shorts and sandals. Her hair had a white bow and her long purple hair was tied back with it as it flowed in the wind. My mother Holo came out and called for us to come inside we raced each other into the house and of course Mako out ran me and when I walked in Rei teased me about it.

"You went easy on her huh? Casanova?" she teased. Asuna smacked her with a spoon to the back of the head which led to mom scolding both of my older sisters. Mako laughed as the seen unfolded, but I was more looking at my sister Dizzy as she walked in having a coughing fit with our step father behind her. Everything stopped as she entered her special heart disease was worse than yesterday,

"I'm going to take her to the hospital," my step dad (who I call dad) Lawrence said. Putting on Dizzy's coat for her. "You need a ride home Mako?" Mako nodded I was going to offer accompanying them, but Asuna shook her head. I learned to listen to her so I stayed as I said goodbye to them. I then turned to go to my room when Asuna called me.

"I know you're worried about our dear little sister, but Myuri hasn't gotten to play with you all week. Furthermore, you need to study for your math quiz starting next week!' Asuna yelled as she turned to continue making dinner. Mom just sighed and turned to scold Rei about her being out passed curfew last night. I walked up to Myuri's room I knocked and she sleepily asked who was knocking. When I said it was me she said come in. I sat in a chair across from her.

"How you doing kiddo?" I asked. She just rubbed her eyes then coughed. She was sick in bed with the flu. I hugged her and let her fall asleep on me I laid her down and walked out the room then I headed back downstairs when I heard a roar outside.

"DRAGON!" I hear Rei shout. I ran downstairs with haste and run outside. The sky had a huge Crimson color to them as a Crimson dragon comes down. It had scales as crimson as blood and he had horns golden in color. I rush the beast before my mother attempts to stop me.

"Come at me child, I will show you the most magnificent power in the world!?" The dragon roared it's golden eyes on me in a flash.

The beast struck hard and fast shooting fire from it's mouth and claw attacks so fast that they could tear apart any man that ever lived. I dodged each attack and used my family sword to slice through the dragon, but I only slashed his eye and making him very angry he side swiped me with his tail cutting into my ribs badly, but having a healing factor I still stood the dragon was surprised as he stumbled back.

"It will take more than that to kill me dragon!" I said charging it once again I sliced the dragon down the middle. The two halves spray blood as it laughs.

"You are a true warrior I see why they let me awaken. It was to meet you my true vessel," The dragon said exploding into Crimson light. The shockwave sends me flying into Rei's and Asuna's arms and then everything went black.

I wake up from my slumber and as I open my eyes I see purple eyes staring back at me with much concern. It was Mako she was very concerned. I try to move, but my body burned with pain I just couldn.t move too much.

"YOU GAVE ME THE BIGGEST SCARE EVER ON THIS ACE SAN!" Mako shouted tears falling down her cheeks I hug her as she sobs. Mom walks in with a relieved, but slightly angry look on her face. Rei brings in a bowl of water and a rag and asks Mako to leave with her as my mom spoke with me.

"You are your father's child, you simply do foolish things and almost die for it. I swear I love you dearly, but you can't just do such reckless things," my mother scolded before laughing.

"Then again you have me Holo the Wise wolf as your mother after all and I was going to do the same thing so I can't be too mad." She laughed a bit more be fore coming and petting my head as I fell asleep.

I had a dream that day about a girl who looked like Mako and she grabbed my hand and ran with me behind her as we went to see a beautiful sunset and a boy with blue hair smiling as he spoke to us, but I couldn't hear anything the purple haired girl in front me mesmerized me and there were other there too and the only thing I heard was…. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ACE SAN!" everyone yelled I felt happy and I felt as if it were my future.

"That will come to pass one day, but can you stay out of her grasp before she seeks you and snuffs out the remaining days you have left." A strange voice said. I looked around and I saw a strange figure a dragon. "I will tell you everything in do time, but don't let her find you?" the figure said red eyes glowing and that's when I saw a strange little girl figure with a knife then I woke up.

I sat up and my room was dark, but looked in the corner of my room and she a painting of a blonde girl holding a yellow rose and her green eyes looked back at me the name of the painting was called Mary.

"Why do I feel like I've seen this picture before?" I asked myself. I walked out of my room into the living room where I found Mako asleep on the couch. I walked by and I went outside. I look up at the sky counting the stars.

"There is too many to count them all," I heard a voice say. I turn and see no one then it hit me it was only a remnant of memory.

"I know that Ib, but can you truly blame me?" I say to myself remembering the last words she said to me before she moved away. I swore I would see my friend again the one who let me be her big brother for a day when she was feeling down.

"She would slap you for today you know?" Rei said walking up next to me. I sighed she always knew when I thought about my old friend. I just kept looking up making a wish, but unknowingly we were being watched by someone who I was warned to avoid.

"I found you Ace Fayron and now I will eventually make you mine,"

[Next day]

After breakfast I went to school and rode the bus with Mako as usual. We talked about my injuries and how I shouldn't strain. When we arrived at school I was walking off the bus with Mako until I felt someone shove me and I ended up in Mako's arms.

"Ted, you jerk! His hurt enough already, why go and push him for?" Mako said with venom in her voice. The black-haired boy with silver eyes laughed his friends along with him before walking away ignoring Mako completely. "One day I'm going to kick his ass." Mako said standing me up. I was bleeding from my shoulder again, but it closed up quick, but not completely healing. We walk into class and I sit down nice and easily. Mako broke the seating chart and sat next to me instead of the seat she has in the back.

Ms. Yayoi came in and looked at me then Mako. I could tell she was surprised I even came to school, but decided if Mako is trying to take care of me so she let Mako stay with me until I got better. Every class was the same way that day and by lunch I felt more than happy. Little did I know our football team had other ideas for me that day. It was during break time so I decided to let Mako hang with her friends while I took a walk it wasn't long before Ted and the captain of the Football Team Jack and the team itself surrounded me.

"Rumor has it you killed a Crimson dragon?" Ted smiled as everyone else laughed. I sighed. "Come on those injuries are because half the locals hate you and they just wanted to beat you up for being born?" the bullies laughed again. I just jumped up on to the nearest tree branch and sat on it. Mako came running the moment she saw me do it and was now the target of their taunts.

"So, Ace's bitch actually showed up?" Jack said. Mako punched him straight in the ball then knocked him out cold. Ted and the others attacked back she did well for a while about ten guys were laid out by her, but a Football team member we call The Bulldozer tackled her and pinned her. Ted climbed up the tree I was in and pushed me down opening my wounds. Blood spilt from my body as Ted came down and pulled me up. Mako was then lifted up by some perverts on the football team.

"Now watch Fayron as we have some fun with the girl!" Ted said slamming my head into a tree five times before dropping me and he went over to Mako and planned to violate the flower that I wanted to keep safe.

"Let me help? If you want to save her." It was the voice from my dream last night and seeing what they were about to do I accepted and the Blackness and screaming Before long I lay on the ground in a crater covered in blood and Mako beside me on her kness hugging me it felt nice and warm so I passed out. I eventually woke up in my room with Mako sitting in a chair beside my bed she was fast asleep. I smiled at her glad she didn't get hurt, but I heard that voice again the one who helped me save her. "such a sweet and innocent girl, but is cursed when it comes to making friends like you," the voice said deep and stern.

"who are you?" I finally asked. The voice was silent then he spoke.

"I am Thoth and I am an angel your angel to be precise I am he who could save or destroy All." Thoth said ( _ **Note: Yes I know he isn't an angel, but ace doesn't know that so please just go with it?)**_

My mother came in and she gave me a grim look.

"so, it begins The Crimson Dragon rises and he has chosen you my son?"

I looked at her with wide eyes, I knew what she meant I have become a male spirit and Everything is going to go to hell.

 **Author's Note: sorry fo the long wait, but I've been getting into the Witch's House fandom anyway what do you think about the first chapter Of the Date Alive Orgion story of Ace and can you guess who Mako truly is? Please review?**

 **[Next time: Calm before the Dragon Temple of the Black Dragon.]**


End file.
